


Mistakes like this

by thesevi0lentdelights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3+1 fic, Angst, Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Kissing?, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Smut, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, all that good stuff, mutal pining?, no beta we die like dreams streaming scheduel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevi0lentdelights/pseuds/thesevi0lentdelights
Summary: Everything about you is a bad idea,George’s forehead leaned closer to his, their foreheads touching, breaths mingled together.“Yeah but you love it,” Dream whispered back, barely audible.Their faces were so close, close enough to lean in and close the distance. His mind was utterly blank, all that ran through it was,we're close enough to kiss right now.*Or 3 times Dream and George nearly kiss and the one time they do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	Mistakes like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracequills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracequills/gifts).



> hello everyone!! :D  
> this fic was inspired by the song ‘mistakes like this’ by Prelow !!
> 
> (also dw about my other series,, i will be continuing i just got a sudden motivation to write this😁)
> 
> i also gifted this to gracequills becos i love their fics <33
> 
> As always if they say they’re uncomfortable at all i will take down immediately !!
> 
> Have fun reading <33

1.

It was barely 9am when the sounds of falling pans and pots cut through the silence of the morning. 

George groaned into his pillow, cursing the day he ever let Dream become his roommate. 

No matter how early it was, Dream always seemed to be awake, crashing around somewhere, interrupting George’s sleep.

Before he could sink deeper into the covers, a string of colourful curses rang through the apartment from the kitchen.

He ran his hands across his face and sighed, sitting up in bed, the warm comfort of the covers falling away.

Ruffling through his hair, he padded through the room and into the kitchen doorway where the chaos came into view.

Dream stood amid piles of bowls and ingredients, flour spread across the surfaces.

Light leaked into the room from the blinds, painting Dream in the colours of the sun. 

The space was filled with the sweet smell of pancakes slowly cooking away in one of the numerous pans laid out.

“Woah is something burning in here?” he called out from the doorway.

Dream whipped his head round, dropping the whisk currently in his hand. George raised an eyebrow as Dream sheepishly grinned up at him.

“George! I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

“What do you think i just didn’t hear you crashing about from my room?”

“oh… yeah sorry about that,” he said, sounding as unapologetic as ever,

“What are you even trying to attempt to make anyway?” George mocked, glancing around at the bombshell of a kitchen.

“Umm...Surprise?” he gestured to the pan currently cooking away.

When George only raised an eyebrow in response he rolled his eyes,

“It’s pancakes you idiot.”

“Ohhh, and here i was thinking you were making me scrambled eggs.” 

He faked annoyment but George caught his smirk as he turned around to flip the pancakes.

George stared up at him from where he relaxed against the counter. Dream wore blue sweatpants and a green hoodie, which should’ve looked disastrous, but seemed strangely endearing on him.

His hair was a fluffy mess atop his head, like he’d attempted to flatten it but failed miserably. George couldn’t help but smile to himself.

He looked _soft_. His mind blanked at the thought, wondering when he’d started thinking of Dream so affectionately.

“You look like shit” he laughed.

Dream swivelled around, rolling his eyes.

“You know most people would thank their roommates when they make them breakfast,”

“Oh, you made them for me? Are you sure they're even edible?”

“Wow i should’ve known this would be the response, you're always grumpy in the mornings.”

Now it was George’s turn to roll his eyes,

“Please I'm only grumpy when I'm around you.”

“Wow George I feel so special, you always know what to say.”

“Always happy to help.” he hummed.

Dream stared down at George, amusement flickering in his eyes. 

George’s heart skipped a beat, he hated it when Dream looked at him like that, with such a fondness in his eyes. It felt like something had wrapped itself round George’s throat, like he couldn’t quite breath properly.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just your hair looks so dumb” he laughed

George narrowed his eyes up at him, 

“My hair…. looks dumb?”

“Yep”

His mind blanked at that, his words suddenly lost on his tounge.

“Well you obviously haven’t looked in a mirror lately because your hair looks even dumber.”

Dreams grin widened further, he continued staring down at him.

“I’m sure i look as dashing as always,” 

George rolled his eyes, but couldn’t miss the way his heart seemed to beat imperceptibly faster.

Dreams' eyes seemed to pin him down, and George never had it in him to look away, his stare felt like a challenge but they contained a softness to them that George could never figure out.

He traced his eyes over his face, his green eyes and light freckles, the smear of flour across his left cheek. 

“What are you staring at?” Dream whispered.

 _You,_ he wanted to say.

“The flour”

Dreams eyebrows furrowed together in confusion,

“Huh?”

“The, um, flour- you have flour on your face.” 

Dream raised his hand to his face, wiping across but missing the area of flour completely.

“Gone?” he asked.

George rolled his eyes again, annoyed at both of them for their idiocy.

“No idiot, let me do it”

Dream's eyes continued to stare him down, focused on him, he hated the warmth he felt on his face.

He raised his hand up to wipe away the flour, the air seemed to still around them as he held his breath.

They were face to face now and George hadn’t been prepared for the closeness of their bodies. 

The sunlight creeping in had illuminated Dreams face, the quiet yellow hues painting his face, reflecting off his eyes.

As his hand brushed Dream's face, he raised his eyes up, something soft flashed quickly in his eyes, and George wondered if he’d imagined it.

Their faces seemed to draw closer and his mind seemed to go blank, all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart.

But before his brain could catch up, the smell of burning suddenly filled his senses.

Dreams face, which had been mere centimeters from his, whipped around to the stove, breaking their trance.

“Oh fuck!” his voice suddenly filled the silence that had morphed around them.

On the stove the pancakes laid there burning a smoky black like the fire that had traveled up George’s body.

When Dream's eyes flashed up to his again, bright as ever, he wondered if he’d imagined the entire moment.

Pasting a smile to his own face he simply said,

“This is why you should leave the cooking to me.” he said reaching round to tip the burnt mess into the bin.

Dream laughed in response and they went back to their conversations as if nothing had occurred.

But George was still aware of his own beating heart, that hadn’t had a chance to slow down.

  
  
  


2.

“Oh my god why did i even agree to this!” Dream got out

“What do you mean, you were the one who convinced me to help you!” 

“Not helping!”

George currently stood at the edge of the ice rink next to Dream who clung onto the sides.

The winter air pricked at his cheeks, he was immensely thankful for the hat he’d remembered to bring.

George looked to his side at Dream who gazed across the rink in a mild panic. It was such an unusual look on him that he faltered slightly. _When was the last time he’d ever seen Dream look like that?_

He bumped his shoulder into Dreams, breaking him out his trance, he swivelled his head back to George, immediately covering his panic up.

George could never quite figure out how he managed to hide his feelings like that, but it was concerning how quickly he managed to do it, and why he even felt the need to in the first place.

“C’mon” he half whispered

Dream looked back to him, he looked utterly endearing in his woolly hat and scarf.

“I actually think i’ll stay here, i actually like the solid ground.”

George stared back, a challenge in his own eyes.

“C’mon, i can help you, trust me.”

When Dream confined to stay rooted to the spot, George narrowed his eyes,

“You do trust me right?” 

“Yes” he answered almost immediately

“Then you should be able to trust me to help you learn.”

Dream stared back, an unspoken agreement reached between them. George offered his hand out.

Dream hesitantly took it, his hand clutching on. He was surprised at the initial jolt of warmth, his hand hot on George’s icy fingers.

Slowly but surely, they skated on together. Normally George would’ve felt strange holding hands like this with Dream, especially in public, but with the pretence of teaching, it was easy to forget and blend in.

George had learnt to skate from as early as eight with his sisters, but Dream had obviously never stepped foot on a rink before this.

When he had announced to George that he wanted teaching for his mother’s birthday, he’d been hesitant to agree. He’d been sure it would go terribly wrong, that George would get short tempered and Dream would get too frustrated.

But here they were, skating in unison like it was second nature, limb to limb.

When Dream weaved right, he would turn in response, when he sped up, Dream matched in pace.

It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of it all.

As he glanced off to the side he thought he felt a set of eyes on him in the distance. When he couldn’t track the eyes he suddenly became hyper aware of the warmth from Dreams hands in his own.

Holding hands with Dream shouldn't have been an issue but overcome by a sudden vulnerability and panic he whispered quickly to Dream,

“Time to skate solo.”

Before he could respond, George had torn his hands from his, the icy cold rushing back.

But Dream hadn’t been prepared and his balance suddenly went off to the side and he lurched his hand up, reaching back for George as he went falling.

He was suddenly pulled down atop Dream as they both skidded to the floor, landing in a heap.

“Fuck!” Dream called out,

George winced at the impact and then at the cold ice of the floor on his bare skin.

He then looked down to Dream to find him staring back at him, head on the floor. 

Everything else seemed to blur out around him, the music, the voices, the cold winter air.

“George- “ Dream whispered out into the air between them.

He hadn’t realised how close their bodies were, George’s legs either side of him, his hands either side of his face. 

He was vividly aware of every part where their bodies seemed to touch, the warmth a staggering contrast to the ice on his skin.

George sucked in a breath as he locked eyes with Dream, his eyes unreadable.

“Sorry” he whispered back, unable to decide what he was apologising for.

His heart lurched as he saw Dreams eyes track his face, from his hair to his lips. 

As if in a trance, his own eyes travelled downwards and their heads seemed to move imperceptibly closer until they shared the same air, the icy swirls of their breath mingling together.

George wondered what Dream was thinking and before he could figure out what exactly was happening, someone on the side laughed loudly to their friend and his own face had already turned to the side to look up as if in reflex.

And suddenly the moment was broken, the music rushing back in between them, covering their delicate silence.

George scrambled up of Dream as he realised what he was still doing, a flush warming up on his face.

He couldn’t meet his eyes, as he held his hand out to help him out, couldn’t look at him as he felt their hands connect again.

Before his panic could fully take form, Dream bumped into his shoulder, 

“Hey George, maybe next time tell me when you're gonna let go.”

George turned to look at him, at the soft smile drawn on his face.

“Sorry.” He said again, still unable to figure out which bit he was apologising for.

Dream shrugged it off again with a smile and started skating again, breaking off from George’s hand.

George watched him finally skate on his own, the icy pricks returning to his fingers.

  
  
  


3.

Music swirled around the ballroom lit floor, George watched on in boredom at the twirling figures and laughter from the bar where he stood.

He hadn’t intended to come to Dream's cousin's wedding, but Dream had begged, claiming he needed a plus one or he’d be lonely all night, and who was George to say no?

So here he was, watching from the sidelines while strangers danced together in unison, animatedly chatting.

“Georgeeee drink with me!” Dream called out from his barstool,

George turned his head to Dream, raising an eyebrow,

“I already have a beer,”

“No idiot, like as in shots, do shots with me!”

George wrinkled his nose up at that, he’d never been one to take hard liquor well, it was evident from the many uni parties he’d attended. However, drunk Dream was a side he'd never had the pleasure of meeting and he wondered how many stories he could pry out of him for later embarrassment.

“Fine, but just know this is gonna end badly and probably ruin everyone's night,”

Dream grinned, “My favourite type of wedding!”

George's eyebrows went up at that, “Why how many weddings have you ruined?”

“Oh wouldn't you like to know?” Dream laughed, raising the shot glass up to his lips and sliding one over to George.

George looked down to the glass on the table and back up to Dream who was grinning wickedly. _This was definitely going to end badly._

He tipped the shot back and drank.

*

Many shots later George found himself in the center of the dancefloor with Dream, 

Sweat lined his brow as he turned and spun, hands in the air. He wouldn’t call himself a dancer by any means- had hardly stepped foot on a dancefloor prior to this, but under the lights and music with alcohol thrumming through his veins he felt _electric,_ like he could do anything.

His eyes locked on Dream, who tipped his head back, spinning round. His tie was askew, his collar popped and jacket removed long ago. 

With sweat curled up in his hair and shirt rucked up, he looked absolutely _wrecked._ George couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried, he’d no idea when they’d got to this stage, he vaguely wondered what he looked like himself. 

Dream laughed and stared down at him, his green eyes bright under the coloured light. 

“Georgeeeee!” Dream whined, “Come dance with me!” 

“I already am idiot,” George laughed but he moved closer anyway, taking Dream's hand and spinning him round until he crashed back into him. 

While they danced he couldn't tell who was more drunk; while Dream certainly looked it, and acted like it, George could feel the way it blurred his senses, the way his careful words seemed to slip out, how much easier it was to simply melt into Dream.

 _I could dance like this forever,_ he thought to himself,

“Me too!” Dream answered back, breath tickling Georges ear as he leaned in.

He couldn’t even tell what was real or not, couldn't tell if Dreams heat was real or just a figment of his imagination, if the breath on his neck was Dream or just a side effect of the alcohol. _He had to get out of here._

“What no! I wanna stay until we’re the last ones here George,”

“Nooo c’mon Dream my feet hurt.” he complained in excuse.

Dream, in response, took George's hand and spun him round again, laughing loudly. George narrowed his eyes in return and tugged Dream further back to the edge of the floor as he spun, not really thinking it through as Dream's balance swayed he went crashing down, straight into the tier of cakes on the table beside them.

George, who’s hand still clung tightly to Dreams, went crashing down with him.

“Oh fuck!” 

A loud crash ricocheted through the hall, heads turning almost comically as they peered on in shock.

George could hardly tell as he layed sprawled out on the floor almost on top of Dream.

As he leaned up slightly he took notice of the icing and cake covering both their faces and clothes. Dream looked on at him in disbelief before a wide smile spread across his face as he caught George’s eyes.

Then a wild look seemed to form on his face and he started _wheezing._ George looked on in shock before an involuntary giggle of his own came out, morphing into a maniacal laugh.

Finally taking in the change in atmosphere, they both looked up to see several angry faces peering down at them, George in his drunk delusions couldn’t make out what they were saying, but knew it couldn’t be good.

“Oh shit!” Dream laughed, grabbing George’s hand as he wrenched them both of the floor, “Quick George run!”

George didn’t need to be told twice.

Alcohol still thrumming through their blood, they took off from the dancefloor, ignoring the several aghast faces of Dreams relatives.

George heard someone shout, “Sir you can’t run through here!” from behind, but he took no notice, tugged along by Dreams hand.

Sprinting through the hotel floor and up the stairs, he didn’t stop running till his legs burned, laughter still sputtering out of him uncontrollably.

Once they reached the hotel door, Dream pushed him through it, wheezing still.

“Oh my fucking god” Dream laughed out, as they fumbled into the room, crashing against the wall.

Their foreheads locked together, their breaths coming out ragged.

“That was. Fucking. Amazing!” Dream laughed, tugging him further into the apartment. 

They stumbled into the bedroom and Dream tripped onto the bed, George falling on in unison. 

George felt so _alive_. Dreams laughter continued to pour out of him and he wanted to bottle it up and treasure it. They ended up sprawled on the bed and George quickly clambered up so he was towering over him, looking down at the sight before him.

Dream was a _mess._ Icing lined his face, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with alcohol. 

George couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “Dream. You’re a cake!”

Dream gazed up at him, looking thoroughly _ruined._ His eyebrows pulled together.

“I’m a. Cake?”

“Yes.”

“Explain?”

“Icing. You have it all over your face, you look like a cake.” George got out.

Dream laughed up at him, “oh.”

George could hardly tell what was happening, all he could think was _dream dream dream._

He reached his hand down onto his face, wiping across at the pink icing on Dreams cheek and bringing it up to his mouth, eating it off. 

Sugar dissolved into his mouth and Dream continued to stare up at him in a daze, 

“What?” George responded, “Why waste quality icing?!”

“Well in that case..” 

He reached up and grabbed George’s tie, pulling him down till to his own face and _licked_ the icing off George’s own cheek.

George’s mind went positively blank, thoughts stuttering to a stop. Yanking his head back he tumbled back onto the bed till he was side by side with him.

“Dream! What the hell!” he shouted into the space between them. George’s face burned from where Dreams tounge had touched him, was sure his face was flushed from everything but the alcohol.

Dream laughed in response, shuffling closer to him till their faces were inches apart on the pillow they laid on.

George’s heart wouldn’t slow down and his thoughts slurred together, entirely focused on the man next to him.

 _Dream,_ he thought.

“What?” Dream whispered out,

 _Everything about you is a bad idea,_ George’s forehead leaned closer to his, their foreheads touching, breaths mingled together.

“Yeah but you love it,” Dream whispered back, barely audible.

Their faces were so close, close enough to lean in and close the distance. His mind was utterly blank, all that ran through it was, _we're close enough to kiss right now_.

“What’s stopping you?” Dream laughed, always blurring the lines between them, always careful enough to be considered joking, even while drunk.

Their noses brushed up against each other, lips nearly touching. 

George’s head swam and everything zoned into the warm body next to him. Dream, his best friend. 

“Dream,” he whispered out, inching his face away.

Dream stared back, eyes dark, eyebrows pulled together, unspoken questions filling the distance.

“I’m so drunk right now,” George whispered out in a litany of an answer.

“Yeah.” Dream sighed in response, looking up to the ceiling, laughing out softly.

George looked up in unison, thoughts swimming, mind buzzing.

After a quiet moment, Dream fumbled over and reached for the light beside the bed, blanketing them in darkness.

“Love you George,” he whispered out into the dark before turning round to pass out and breathe out slowly in sleep.

Minutes, maybe hours passed until George’s heart finally slowed down and he whispered faintly into the night air, “Love you too Dream.”

And tomorrow when the alcohol had left their bodies, late night moments forgotten in a blur, they would laugh together at their idiocy.

But George couldn’t forget the way his heart burned.

+1

The music pounded through George, the electric current of the club dancing over him. 

They all sat round the table on bar stools; Bad and Sapnap arguing about their latest disagreement, Dream laughing along. George watched on in amusement, he could admit, it wasn’t the worst way to spend new year.

He aimed to stick to one drink, not trusting himself on a night like this.

He caught himself staring across at Dream; in the heat of the club his hair seemed to curl slightly to his face, light danced off his cheekbones and excitement glittered in his eyes.

George felt a fondness grow deep in his chest, he felt his face warm as he realised a smile had already formed on his own face. 

Before he could tear his eyes away Dream looked up at him and smiled back, light and free, as if it took no thought at all.

George looked away before the moment became too much. 

He zoned back in on the chatter from Sapnap and Bad at the table,

“Look all i’m saying is that i need to find someone to kiss tonight.” 

“You don’t _need to_ kiss anyone,”

“C’mon Bad it’s new year tradition,”

“Kiss me then dude,” Dream offered in, grinning.

“Oh come on Dream, I know you’ll be kissing George all night” Sapnap laughed, nudging George from where he sat.

Dream rolled his eyes, laughing, “True, no homo if you’re just kissing the homies,”

Dream glanced over to George again, grinning, “What do you say George, will you be my new years kiss?”

George felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably and he shifted in his seat, attempting a laugh.

“Nah i bet George is a terrible kisser.”

“True maybe i’ll just go in for a peck.” he laughed,

“Nah dude you gotta in for the cheek,”

“The cheek??!” Sapnap spluttered out, wheezing,

“Ew dude why are you so dirty minded!”

“Language!” Bad cut in

“I didn’t even say anything!” 

George let their laughter wash over him, his own mind whirring.

George knew it was a joke, they always joked about it. But the way Dream would so casually say it made his heart ache.

He said it like it meant nothing, like he’d never felt the push and pull between them. He joked about it like a friend to a friend, nothing more, as if he’d never felt the way their gazes locked on.

His mind pinged from thought to thought, his mood becoming incessantly darker as the moment ticked on.

He couldn’t control the longing and sadness that slowly swept through him. Couldn’t control the way it slowly morphed into frustration and anger. 

He also hadn’t noticed the way he consumed the drinks at the table, swallowing them down as if it would calm the fraying thoughts in his head. 

As the night went on, they danced and sang under the flashing lights. George became lost in the music and laughter, slowly trying to replace the bitter feelings.

The rest hadn’t seemed to notice his differing moods, he had practiced the art of concealing his feelings. Dream sent him questioning looks at times, but said nothing of it.

But as the New year countdown began and the crowd began to gather, cheering animatedly, George’s heart sank.

He could feel Dreams gaze on his, pinning him down. He knew what was coming, knew Dream would laugh and pull him in, kissing him in a way that _screamed_ platonic as the countdown ended. Knew he’d whisper, ‘ _happy new year george!’_ in his ear and George would die slowly in the knowledge that this would all they’d ever be, all he’d ever get.

He couldn’t meet his eye, but he felt Dream tug at his shoulder, drawing him in.

And suddenly that incessant anger was back. It rushed through him at the unfairness of it all, the unfairness that he had to wallow in these feelings while everyone around him joked and laughed.

Before he could bring himself to hide that anger down, deep inside him where no one would see, his eyes locked with Dream.

Their faces had become incredibly close, and he saw the way a frown pulled at his face in confusion as his eyes searched George’s.

“George?-“ he started,

He cut him off as he stepped away slightly, panic pulled at his chest. 

His mouth had gone dry and he couldn’t figure out the right words to explain to Dream.

“We don’t have to kiss you know, we were just joking.” Dream said softly, as if he’d figured out why George was angry, as if George was simply uncomfortable.

But George wasn’t uncomfortable, no he _burned_ inside. He couldn’t decide if it was anger or yearning or sadness pouring through him. He felt utterly overwhelmed.

He couldn’t figure out quite what to say and all that came out was,

“No, not like this.”

_Not like this._

Dreams eyebrows pulled even further together, confusion painted on his face. 

“George I-“ 

Before he could finish his response George had already drawn away, cutting him off with a response about needing air.

The crowd surged on under the music as the clock continued to chime down, anticipation thick in the air.

George felt he couldn’t quite breath properly as he pushed through the crowd, aiming for the door.

Heat prickled uncomfortably at his body as his heart raced further and he dashed for the exit way, nearly smashing the door open as he rushed though.

The air hit him instantly, cooling his face, under the shelter his icy breaths came out in harsh sounds, disappointing in the air, illuminated by the overhead lights.

On the streets rain pattered heavily, a complete contrast to the heat of the club. With the music only a faint noise in the background he felt as if he could finally breathe properly again. 

He faintly wondered if he’d messed everything up with Dream, if this was irreversible. He couldn't stop thinking back to his last words to him, _not like this._

_Not like this. Not like this. Not like this._

But with this new found fear, came a sudden sense of relief. Because maybe if he’d messed it all up then at least he could stop this obsession, maybe he could get rid of these useless emotions that brought him nothing but pain.

Before he could overthink any longer, he stepped out into the rain, relishing the cold burn on his skin. He lifted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting the droplets roll off him, not taking any care to the way they soaked through his clothes.

But just as suddenly the sound of opening doors cut through the silence of the rain, the music blaring before being shut off again.

He knew who it was, but he didn't have it in him to turn around.

The figure stood there silently for a moment, watching him, before finally saying,

“George?” his voice was barely audible over the pouring rain.

When he didn't answer Dream spoke again, a hint of anger in his own words now, 

“George! Why did you leave like that? What's going on?”

George finally swiveled round , opening his eyes out at Dream who stood silently under the shelter, confusion warring his face. 

“It was nothing okay, just leave it.”

Anger sparked again in his eyes, “Don’t lie to me George! I can tell when somethings wrong, okay!”

Guilt started to creep up in him at Dreams obvious confusion but it was overrun by the burning anger rushing through him. Anger at himself mostly, and how he was screwing everything up. Anger at how exposed he felt.

“It doesn't matter okay, nothing will come of it.”

“George- What- I don't understand, nothing will come of what?”

When he didn’t answer Dream stepped out of the shelter and into the rain, coming closer.

“George what did you mean- back in the club when you said, ‘not like this’,”

He looked away again, unable to ignore the thundering of his heart, the way his eyes blurred from the rain and the way his heart physically hurt. He _hated_ this, hated the vulnerability and feelings, hated how raw it left him feeling. He just wanted to let it go, but here Dream was asking and asking for him to explain, demanding explanations that George didn’t even have himself.

“Look Dream, can we just leave this? I’m telling you it doesn't matter.”

“Of course it matters!” Dream shouted, “You’ve been acting strange all night and i don’t know what’s wrong! George, I just want to help!”

“You wouldn’t understand!” he pushed his hands up to his wet hair, laughing bitterly out into the street as he repeated again, “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Then explain!” he shouted, grabbing George’s shoulders.

He could hardly think straight, Dream was suddenly too close and the rain continued to pour, drowning out the world.

“George” he whispered out to him, eyes desperate

“You wouldn’t understand what it feels like, to go on every day knowing the person you want doesn’t want you back!” he locked eyes with Dream, their faces centimeters apart, yet not close enough, 

“You wouldn’t understand what it feels like to have them close enough to touch but have to back away. What it feels like to constantly teer the edge in fear of fucking it all up!”

“George…” Dream whispered again, 

George could hardly look at him, he shoved Dream away unable to bear the closeness, lifting his hands up, 

“Well, do you understand enough now? Is that explanation enough!” he shouted back. 

In the background bells started to sound and fireworks started to lit up, George laughed bitterly into the distance where the colours illuminated the sky.

“Happy new year i guess,” he started to say turning around but Dream was already up in front of him, a breath away. 

Rain ran off Dreams face and eyelashes, down to his lips, George found himself staring and looked back up to Dream who’d leaned closer in, looking slightly breathless,

“Dream what-” he started to say 

“You're such an idiot” he said and then closed the distance between them.

Dream was _kissing_ him.

The world around them was so cold but his lips were hot on George’s, no room for air. 

He brought his hands up to Dreams wet hair, grasping slightly while Dream slid his hands up to George’s cheeks. George could hardly believe it was real.

They eventually broke apart for air and their heads leaned together, breaths mingling in the space between them. George could barely hear the rain, he felt slightly light headed.

Later he would realise how oblivious he’d been to their mutual feelings, but in that moment he stood there, surprise blooming through him.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for.” Dream whispered breathlessly, voice wrecked.

 _I’ve wanted to do that forever, George_ thought, _from the moment i met you._

“Well it took you long enough,” he said instead.

Dream pushed forward and kissed him again, laughing softly, and George could feel his smile on his lips.

“Happy new year Dream,” 

“Happy new year idiot.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U LIKED TYSM FOR READING!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated they make me so happy :)
> 
> \- come follow me on twitter and let’s b friends😁,, CH4RLOTTE404


End file.
